


Fear of Loss

by AriDesert



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Grief, inspired by roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Henrik fell into a coma six weeks ago and no one knows why.





	Fear of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> So, Lee is an oc I made for a jacksepticeye/markiplier rp I did with some friends and Henrik ended up adopting Lee as his son.   
> I saw an angst/horror prompt list on tumblr and this came screaming into my head, hope you enjoy :)

Henrik had fallen into a coma six weeks ago. No one was really sure what caused it, but everyone was trying to find out. Lee especially was desperate to find out what had caused Henrik to go into his coma and how to wake him up. 

Jack and Mark both had their court physicians and magicians working to find out what happened, but nothing they tried bore fruit. 

Often times, when people went to look for Lee, they would find him in his room hunched over books or in animated conversations with Marvin or any of the other magicians and doctors, desperate for any hint that Henrik would wake up soon.

Lee often went for days without sleeping, and the only way he would fall asleep was if he were in Henrik’s room.

 

One day Jack found Lee sitting in a chair by Henrik’s bed, tears running down his face. Unsure of how Lee would react to being touched in that moment, Jack simply stood next to the chair, wanting to give the boy at least a small bit of comfort.

“Why won’t he wake up?” Lee’s voice was choked with emotion, with the pain of loss and fear. “Everyone’s tried everything. We-we even know what happened, we  _ know _ what is needed to wake him up.”

Lee turned his head to look at Jack through his tears, fresh ones spilling out, “But it didn’t work. Jack, what if he never wakes up?”

Cautiously, Jack put a hand on Lee’s shoulder, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb when Lee didn’t pull away.

“He will Lee. Henrik will wake up. Nothing will happen to him.” 

Lee looked back to Henrik, still fearing the worst but choosing to believe in Jack’s promise.

 

Days later Jack went to pay Henrik another visit. It was no surprise when he saw Lee there as well. Though he was puzzled and worried by the way Lee was standing over Henrik’s bed.

“Lee? Did something happen?”

Lee’s hand was resting on Henrik’s chest and when he turned to look at Jack, his eyes were devoid of anything.

“He’s not breathing.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he rushed out into the hall to call for a doctor, a magician, anyone who could save his friend.

“Jack, why isn’t he breathing?”

People swarmed into the room, kicking Lee and Jack out. The two of them stood in the hallway, listening desperately. 

After what felt like an eternity, the doctors and magicians filed out of the room looking exhausted. They all shook their heads at the question in Lee’s face.

Henrik hadn’t made it.

Lee stood in shocked silence until Jack put a hand on his shoulder. Anger rushed through Lee and he grabbed fist-fulls of Jack’s shirt, pushing the king into a wall.

“You  _ promised.” _ Lee was shaking with anger as people began to pry him off of Jack, “YOU  **_PROMISED_ ** ME NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN! YOU SAID HE WOULD WAKE UP!”

Jackie and Chase had arrived by that point and they started pulling Lee away from Jack, away from Henrik.

“No! Let me go! Please, I need to see him! Chase let me go! Please! Please, Henrik! Henrik! Dad-“

Lee’s screams were cut off as Marvin cast a spell to put him to sleep. Everyone turned to Jack, to see how he would deal with the fact that technically, Lee had just attacked the king.

“Take him to his room,” Jack’s voice was heavy with grief, “make sure his door is locked and there are guards in front of it at all times.”

Chase glanced down at the boy now sleeping in his grip, tears glittering on his face, “for how long?”

Jack sighed heavily, turning away from everyone in an attempt to hide his own tears, “Until he calms down.”


End file.
